Simplemente Porque Te Amo
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: AU. Una noche de poco trabajo, Bella recibe la inesperada visita del chico del cual a estado enamorada mucho tiempo. Este a sido dejado por su novia. ¿Qué pasara con estos desconocidos?Super-Cursi. One-Shot


**SIMPLEMENTE ****PORQUE ****TE ****AMO**

_¿Estás bien?_

Me sonrojé cuando escribí eso, era obvio que no estaba bien. Aún así no borre la línea con la goma porque tenía miedo de que cuando lo hiciera, mi inspiración ya no regresara.

Intente controlar el sonrojo. Tragué dos bocanadas de aire, para que, luego de unos segundos, las soltara por la boca.

Estaba concentrada en el papel, buscando la manera de decirle al chico de ojos verdes que de verdad lo amaba, aún sin conocerlo, lo quería con toda mi alma.

Suspiré.

-¿Disculpe, tiene ferdonámina para adultos? –Preguntó una señora bajita con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo como jugaba con el lápiz que sostenía en mi mano izquierda. Sí, era surda.

-Eh… -Revisé la lista de las medicinas disponibles y negué-. Lo siento, solo tenemos para niños.

La señora agitó afirmativamente la cabeza y salió de la farmacia.

Eran las dos de la mañana.

Aquél anuncio con letras luminosas era mi agonía.

_``Abierto las 24 Horas´´_

Releí lo que había escrito. Mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir de color carmesí, por mi falta de imaginación.

_Te preguntaba porque hace días te vi en el parque. Estabas solo. Sin __**ella**__. Además te veías triste. No quiero ser una entrometida. Pero cuando te vi en ese estado mí_…

Escribía velozmente hasta que el sonido de la puerta hizo que todo lo que estuviera escribiendo perdiera sentido.

-Oye, ¿tendrás de casualidad aspirinas? –Mi corazón se detuvo. Aquella voz aterciopelada solo podía ser de _él_.

Levanté la vista para toparme con sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, mirándome burlones y con un toque pícaro.

Me sonroje.

-Mmh… -Volvía a checar las medicinas y asentí con la cabeza.

Giré sobre mis talones y camine hacia la parte trasera. Las medicinas clasificadas alfabéticamente, sobre estantes y totalmente ordenados y limpios. Nunca había entrado allí, ya que por la mañana se solían llevar todo. Inclusive, no esperaba encontrar la medicina en la lista.

Kate, la muchacha que atendía las 12 horas matutinas a partir de las 6 am, siempre dejaba todo ordenado. Pero como mi trabajo no requería de mucho, no sabía donde se encontraban las cosas.

A, aspirinas.

Había de diferentes tamaños. De 500, 200, 150 y 100.

Tome uno de cada uno y regrese al mostrador.

El chico miraba fijamente el suelo. Le toqué, ligeramente, el hombro. Se volteó con aire ausente.

-¿Cuánto es? –Iba a responder, cuando note el camino de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Estaba en shock.

_`` ¿Estás bien? ´´_ Lo había escrito. Es lo que había hecho. ¿Entonces por qué no podía hacerlas salir de mis labios?

Tragué en seco. Pase mi lengua por los labios y en forma de suspiro, formule la pregunta.

Sus ojos vacíos, brillaron con una chispa de tristeza. Sentí un retortijón en la boca del estómago.

Caminé hacia él, vacilante. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros, temblando. Él se tensó de inmediato e hice amago de quitarlo. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando vi como me abrazaba por la cintura y sus lágrimas pasaban por mis cabellos sueltos. Lo abrace con más fuerza y acaricié sus cabellos broncíneos con mucho cariño.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que abrazaba al hombre del que había estado enamorada durante un año. Sin embargo, él lloraba por **ella**, no por **mí**. La amaba a **ella**, no a **mí**.

Se formo un nudo en mi garganta. Carraspeé intentando deshacerlo, pero en vez de eso, un sollozo –audible- salió descaradamente de mis labios.

Comencé a llorar sobre su camisa, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran con vida propia, sin controlarlas, sin evitar su salida.

Porque al joven al que yo amaba con todo mi corazón, del que me había enamorado a primera vista, el de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, ese, lloraba por _otra_, lloraba por **ella**.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser aquella chica que lo traía de cabeza. Que lo tenía así de mal. Deseé ser rubia con destellos rojizos, pecosa y con unos ojos color miel. Deseé ser su ex.

Un sonrojo fugaz apareció por mis pómulos y nariz.

Deseaba imposibles, y de sobra lo sabía.

Su llanto se había convertido en un hipo. Acaricié en círculos su ancha espalda. Lo sentí relajarse, y me alegre por ello.

Intentaba ser como su sol. Intentaba que me viera como alguien en quien confiar, su confidente. Pero lo que más deseaba era que me viera como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol.

Me separe con lentitud, esperando que no decayera de nuevo.

Y con más convicción pregunte:

-¿Estás bien?

Él me miró como si tuviera tres ojos. Y luego suspiro. Su aliento era tan freso y dulce que me pregunte sin pudor alguno, como es que sabrían sus labios.

-Eh… Yo… -Examinó mi rostro. Y me paralicé. Con sus pulgares seco los rastros de llanto, para luego pasarlos por mis labios-. Soy Edward Cullen.

Mi corazón dio un salto y regreso a su lugar cuando de sus hermosos labios salió su nombre.

-S-soy Bella Swan. Un placer, _Edward_ –Su nombre salió en forma de suspiro. Y el sonrojo en mis mejillas era tan notable como el anuncio de 24 horas.

Sonrió de forma torcida y tomó el frasco de 200.

-¿Cuánto es, Bella? –Sus ojos aún estaban tristes, por lo que me apeno el hecho de que intentara hacerse el fuerte, aún cuando habíamos sido hace unos segundos compañeros de lágrimas.

Le sonreí de regreso, con una idea formándose en mi cerebro.

-Mira, te las dejo gratis si me contestas la pregunta que te formule hace rato, ¿ok? –Repliqué, mientras él me miraba con diversión. Pero antes de que pudiera responderme, agregué-: Pero tienes que decirme la verdad. Si no sabré cuando mientes…

Tragó en seco y sus ojos se tornaron cálidos, pero a su vez tristes.

-Mi novia de tres años me dejo por un aviador –Sonrió con tristeza, mirando el frasco de aspirinas que sostenía entre sus manos-. Dijo que era poca cosa para ella. Creo que tiene razón, de todos modos soy solo un simple cartero, y…

Sentí como mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en mi pecho, se estaba abriendo conmigo, más son embargo, se despreciaba así mismo sin ver lo valioso que era.

Esta situación se me hizo familiar.

Hace minutos atrás, yo deseaba ser su ex novia. Pensando que sería muy poca cosa para él. Y aquí estaba él, diciendo que su novia lo despreciaba por ser un cartero.

-¡Eso que me dices es una blasfemia! –Exclamé, deteniéndolo. No quería escuchar como continuaba despreciándose así mismo por la tonta chica que lo había cortado.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Atónito de mi respuesta.

-¡Ella no te merecía! Punto y final –Concluí, sonriéndole como si fuésemos amigos desde hace mucho.

-¿Pero qué dices, Bella? –Preguntó, lastimado-. Ella no me quería y…

Yo lo miré furiosa, con las lágrimas de enojo desbordándose por mis ojos hasta morir en mis labios. Ya había comenzado y no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca.

-Es que ella no te entendía –Dije, amargamente-. Si quieres, yo puedo escucharte cuando tengas un problema. Yo puedo estar ahí cuando me necesites. Puedo ser alguien que sabes que nunca te defraudara. Pero, ¿sabes? Tú no me dejas serlo porque estas cegado, encaprichado con ella. Y mientras tú no quieras verlo, simplemente seré Bella Swan, una extraña y completa desconocida.

Sequé las lágrimas y me dispuse a darle el ticket de compra.

Tomo entre sus manos mi rostro y lo acuno.

Sentí su aliento cerca. Tan cerca… Me apoyé en la barra e impulsándome hacia delante, lo besé.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en besar sus dulces labios. Era mi primer beso y se lo daba a él. Un beso que recordaría para siempre.

Delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua. Él abrió instintivamente más la boca y comenzamos a besarnos con más apasionadamente. Sonreí. Me gustaba su forma de besar: entre dulce y fiera. Una perfecta combinación.

La chica que lo botó definitivamente tenía que ser una estúpida para no ver lo que se perdía.

Mis pulmones exigían oxígeno, pero yo aún no estaba satisfecha.

Duramos unos segundos más antes de separarnos. Respirábamos entrecortadamente y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un adorable color rojizo.

El aún tenía sus manos alrededor de mi rostro. Y en algún momento en el que nos estábamos besando yo había pasado mis brazos alrededor de su cuello; estaban entrelazados y con las manos colgando.

Yo sonreí.

-¿Ese beso por qué fue? –Preguntó, regalándome una sonrisa pícara.

Sonreí aún más y con voz entusiasmada repliqué:

-Simplemente porque te amo, Edward.

El me regalo una sonrisa torcida. Mi corazón palpito aún más fuerte.

-Entonces, ¿me amas? ¿Cuánto? –Inquirió, acariciando mi rostro.

Yo miré sus orbes esmeraldas.

-No hay palabras para explicar todo lo que siento por ti –Antes de que volviera hablar, continúe-. Es mucho, mucho. Más de lo que yo misma soy capaz de entender. No es algo en lo que yo pueda resistirme: simplemente te amo.

* * *

**Holazz!!!**

**Este OS se me ocurrió de un sueño!!!**

**Me guztho y espero ke tmb a ustedes!!!**

**¿¡_REVIEWS_!?**


End file.
